vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108562-is-endgame-as-bad-as-people-say
Content ---- ---- ---- Content is largely unrewarding to outright punishing, the 1-month content cycle and refusal to patch outside Tuesday-Thursday (and generally not Thursday) mean the bug pile is growing, and it was already pretty huge with the stuff beta testers told them about for most of a year. The flat-out hacked cheaters are certainly getting better, though any time I go harvesting in Wilderrun or points higher I'm invariably watching a bot denude the map ahead of me at some point, but nobody's who's done an attunement-rated dungeon ever wants to do them again so mostly you'll buy runs or try to PuG it (good luck), and the only viable option for arena PvP is "already be 1800" or "pay someone in 1800 gear who tanked their rating to carry you" because the gear gap is basically insurmountable. It's a fun game! But a painful endgame is strangling it to the handful of progression masochists occupying dwindling guild rosters. | |} ---- ---- THE TRUTH: It isn't about good or bad, it's about repeating and repeating and repeating... Hitting 50 is fun at first, you grind quests for Elder gems for items... Then after a while it ages like milk, and even the most hardcore player gets tired. Raid and dungeons are there for change of pace and better loot, but server populations vary. You are very likely to end up with random group, and it can go good or bad. New content may or may not solve this, depending if Carbine can pull it together and resolve the bugs issue. THE OPINION: I mostly stick with the Evindra RP Server, because it's a bit more social. Quantum State Radio hosts in-game dance events, and the radio DJs are running show through their clubs on their plots. Most people hate Roleplayers, but then they try to get people to visit their plots to hangout. Seems hypocritical... | |} ---- Essentially that nobody wants to do it a second time because the content has very small margins for error, no time to teach, and is unrewarding. If you're not already past it, or on the trail with a reliable static group, it's become a monstrous slog. | |} ---- which changes are in the mill to fix. ... given this may take a while to see.. but I see nothing but lessening the "slog" in the future. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks for the info, but how that relates to cheats & exploits is what I don't understand. To the op, Keep up on your plot festival, and gathering. If you don't mind farming join a gathering housing plot circle. Do your dailies, but don't over do it. The rep rewards are meh anyhow, and you can easily get all your EG's w/o having to do all 3 daily zones everyday (burn out quick), Everything in game will eventually be adjusted amp/ability drops, pvp stats/gear, bugs, class balance, QoL, and grinds...like we see in most mmo's. Plat comes easy once 50, really not much to spend it on once runed and geared. hope it helps~ | |} ---- I think they're more the three 'core' endgame issues. The economy is skewed in now-unattainable ways unless you have something unique to sell or spend a TON of real money on CREDD. PvP is dominated by 1800 gear and the matchmaking doesn't protect even your very first arena match from getting a top-ranked team stomping your face down into your chest. Attunement is neither fun nor rewarding for a lot of people, so finding someone to help you through with experience is unlikely. | |} ---- ---- ---- Dominion are picking up steam on Evindra. | |} ---- ---- ----